Accidental
by Shadow and Vulcan
Summary: Oneshot for now, may make it longer...Dedicated to all of the robrae fans out there, and to Vulcan from Shadow...Robin lets his mouth slip and opens an old wound for Raven...


As I sat down on the park bench, I stared out over the lake. I placed my head in my hands gently. What had I done? The wind whipped past and blew my hair over my face, but my mask shielded my eyes, and I didn't care. I thought about what had happened. Of course, it hadn't started that specific day; it had been a few months ago. 

**_Flashback_**

"Beep beep beep" the alarm rang loudly as the Titans tower flashed a bright red. Trouble. Robin ran to the screen, only to find out that it was Slade. "Titans, let's go!" he yelled. They nodded and followed him out the door. 

They were at the large building Slade was attacking in no time. With what seemed like a flash from one thing to another, the fight began. But this time it wasn't just the Titans and Slade. Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo were there, too. Easy enough right? Wrong. Not with a hundred or more of Slade's robots there as well. This was going to be tough. 

Three hours slowly passed. Starfire lay unconscious in the southern end of the room, and Beast Boy had just joined her, having just been blasted by three of the remaining robots. Cyborg's energy was beginning to run low, and he was getting weaker. The strongest left were Robin and Raven, having taken out 40 or so robots each. Raven had a long, heavily bleeding gash on her left leg, and although she was still powerfully, even Robin, who was currently preoccupied by a few other robots, could sense her pain and distress in the room as she continued to battle. Slade was standing back with a smug look on his face behind his mask. 

After a short while, Raven had killed 2 more of the vicious bots. Cyborg was officially down and out of the battle, and as Robin handled the rest of the minions, Slade approached Raven. After only 10 minutes Slade had her pinned to the ground, and Robin was unconscious somewhere in the center of the room. After that? Everything went deadly black, and she woke up half an hour later to a ferocious pain in her stomach along with that of her leg, and Slade apparently gone. 

As she looked around, she realized that Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were all in the same positions. She groaned and went to sit up only to have a firm gloved hand push her back down. She looked up to see a very badly bruised boy wonder kneeling next to her, a soft expression on his face. "Stay down, your hurt," he commanded. Raven nodded without protest. 

**_Flashback ended_**

After that day tension began to rise among the Titans. They were grumpy and down upon themselves for the battle. The three that were knocked out first were all ashamed of their performance, while I, extremely angry with myself, treated Raven like a 5-year-old while she was in the medical facility. 

I sighed to myself. Few birds were on the ground on the windy day, and the park was mainly empty. My head still in my hands, guilt washed over me about those terrible words I had said to my mystical friend earlier that day. Raven was the kind of person who sent chills through you even on the warmest of days, and warmth through your veins even on the coldest. I didn't know what had made me say such terrible, terrible things to her, but I did. In all my years of knowing her, I had never seen such her cry. It tore me apart to see such a strong person with tears running down her cheeks, and the only thing that made that worse, was the fact that it was my fault. She was crying because of me. 

**_Flashback_**

"I can't believe we lost _again_!" Beast Boy groaned. They were at a worn out shack on the town's borders, and, of course, they had just fought Slade. The strong tension made the air hot, even though it was a day on the chilly side. 

"We wouldn't have lost if you had turned into a tiger when I told you to!" Cyborg argued back. 

"If he had done that, Friend Cyborg, would he not had been crushed by those cement blocks? The least you could have done was kill that robot in front of me so that I could have helped fight Slade!" Starfire chimed in. 

"So now it's _my _fault? Robin's the one who messed up on our move!" Cyborg answered angrily. 

"You swung me too hard, it wasn't my fault!" Robin argued. 

"Dude, you pretty much pinned me on the ground! You could had at least turned so that I wouldn't get a mouth full of shoe!" Beast Boy said angrily. 

"My, Friend Beast Boy, that does not sound very pleasant…" Starfire said innocently. 

"Gee, what the hell gave you that idea!" he snapped back. As they continued squabbling, Raven sat back, not wanting to fight until she was brought into it by Beast Boy. 

"Raven, don't you have anything to say? Think you did better than us!" Beast Boy asked her. Raven glared. 

"No, I'm just civilized enough not to fight." Raven replied calmly. 

"So you're saying we are not, Friend Raven?" Starfire asked accusingly. 

"That's not what I said." 

"Well than what did you mean?" Robin asked her, fuming as well. 

"Lay off the girl, damn!" Cyborg said, sticking up for his 'little sister'. Somehow after that it became one huge knot of a squabble. After a little while, many different little fights were going on between them, the main one being between the two birds. 

"What do you mean I could have tried harder? I worked harder than you! You hardly did anything, you were of no help to the team!" Robin said, him face red with anger and his teeth and fists clenched. 

"You brought me back after that whole Trigon deal!" Raven argued, just as angry. 

"WELL MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HAVE!" Robin yelled. Suddenly, they were all quiet. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all stared at him in disbelief. Tears brimmed Raven's eyes and began to roll down her cheek. His eyes widened as he realized the painful words he had just said to her. "Oh my God, Raven, I didn't mean…" Robin trailed off. 

"N-no, Robin, I th-think you d-d-did," Raven replied, more tears sliding down her face. With that, she flew away quickly, having no real destination, just going into the city. Robin, who was now very ashamed, looked at his other team mates. Starfire looked bewildered and shocked, and Beast Boy looked confused. But they weren't what his eyes immediately fixed on. Cyborg, the older brother of the teams, had cold steely eyes, and a look on his face that anyone who knew Cyborg wouldn't be able to imagine. 

"That was low. Way low, man." He said, anger and defensiveness in his voice. Robin opened his mouth to talk, but no words came out. He looked in the direction Raven had flown with a regretful look on her face. She could no longer be seen. 

"Friend Robin…" Starfire said, close to tears as well for Raven. "How could you say such a thing to our friend? You are supposed to make them feel better, are you not?" Robin was quiet. "ARE YOU NOT?" 

"Yes, he is." Beast Boy replied coldly. "Come on. Let's go back to the Tower." With that, the three left Robin at the site and went back to their home. 

**_End flashback_**

Robin winced at the memory. He had been beyond cruel to insult her on such a subject, that he was aware of. With his hands in his pockets, he stood up and walked back into the city. What he saw he wished he hadn't as he walked down the street. Raven, the Raven he knew to be the one to take insults without caring, was sitting on the ground leaning again a building, with tears pouring down her perfect porcelain face. I gently walked over, and she turned away angrily. "Go. Away." She demanded coldly. 

"Raven, I didn't mean what I said…" I replied softly. 

"No. You did. I could feel it in your voice. You wished that you hadn't brought me back," she replied in a voice that multiplied my guilt by ten. 

"I…" I trailed off, not sure what to say. "I may have meant it then, but I was caught up in the moment." I tried to explain. She just gave me a glare that sent shivers up my spine in the worst way. 

"You still meant it. You wished I were dead." Raven replied, sadness overwhelming her usual dry but comforting voice. I winced. 

"Raven, what do you want me to do about it?" I asked curiously. She scowled. 

"I want you to leave. Me. Alone." She stated firmly. With a deep sigh, I shook my head. 

"I hurt a team mate…" he said. "I can't rest until it's fixed." 

"Well then you had better hope that you are immune to sleep," Raven snapped. My eyebrows rose behind my mask. 

"There's nothing I can do?" I asked. She shook her head immediately. 

"No. Now go." She said. Again, I shook my head. 

"I'm still not leaving." I replied. I was determined to make it up to her. 

"Robin, leave me the hell alone!" Raven yelled. I jumped a little at her sudden raise of voice, but I didn't get up. Suddenly, a thought popped into my head. Once, just once, about a year ago, I had heard Raven sing. Her voice was beautiful, and as I watched her think she was alone in the living room, she seemed to forget all of her troubles and melt into the song. I smiled a little. "What?" Raven asked rather flatly. 

I smiled and sang the song I had heard her sing. I doubted it was her favorite, but I sang it anyway. Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Her eyes widened slightly. "It was you." She stated coldly. "I sensed someone in the room. I knew it." I frowned a little but didn't stop. Soon, it appeared as though she couldn't resist because I heard a soft voice. Soon, it was just as loud as mine, and though her eyes were closed and I could tell she was determined not to like singing it, I knew she liked singing. Soon, people began to crowd around listening to her voice. 

She continued for a long while before she reached the end of the song. I shooed the people away before she could notice, and to my great surprise, I saw a smile on her face behind the tears. She hugged me and I again jumped but hugged back. "Thank you." She whispered. I smiled to her. 

"I'm so sorry for hurting you." I said sadly. She nodded. I knew she was fighting hard to keep from getting angry with me, and I was grateful. 

"Can we go back now?" I asked softly as it began to rain. She nodded and stood up, her perfect figure sturdy on the ground. The rain poured down on her, and seemed to illuminate her figure. Time appeared to slow down as I silently watched perfect drops of clear water land on her with light sound. Then I tilted my head. "Where's your cloak?" I asked curiously. 

Raven pointed to an alleyway where I saw her cloak torn up into shreds and scattered. Apparently she had been very upset. I nodded and she surprised me again by taking my hand in her own delicate and pale one. We headed back to the tower like this, and although I don't think I am completely forgiven yet, this is the start of a bond I know will grow even stronger as they years go by and we ascend into adulthood. 

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ 

**_Thanks to all who have read this! Vulcan was bugging me like you don't know what to get it finished, and I think it came out pretty well. Please review! _**

****

**_Shadow and Vulcan out _**


End file.
